User talk:RichardRothwell
Hi, welcome to Flu Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pandemic page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jimbo Wales (Talk) 18:03, 26 April 2009 Reverse-Chronological order Reverse-Chronological order would definitely be good under a "news" subheading. This allows basic facts to be put above that heading without being pushed down. That should include the entire UK, as there currently isn't enough data to warrant splitting the articles (that would just make vital information harder to find). Thanks - Gboyers talk 12:33, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :It's showing up now after I purged (re-generated) the main page. Gboyers talk 16:12, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks & Help Thanks very much for your note to 69.19.14.17. I actually have created a user account, KathleenSeidel, but have only been able to create link-free pages and leave messages with it without getting automatically logged out. Anything requiring a preview or security code and I get the boot as soon as I try to save the page. This appears to be a problem with the way the wiki server responds to the delay in my satellite connection. My husband and I have the same problem on Wikipedia; we can only maintain a log-in with a secure connection. I've left messages with Gboyers, JimboWales and Robin Patterson explaining this problem and asking whether I can log on securely, but haven't received an answer to that question yet. It's frustrating, because I have been living and breathing this project ever since I signed on; I created and have done most of the development on both the United States Health Departments page and the influenza informational materials page. I would like to be credited for my contributions, and would also prefer not to have my IP addresses displayed. But there's no way for me to get around this problem without a secure sign-on, and I figured it was more important to make this information available ASAP than to worry about how to get it branded with my name. If there's anything you can do to help me with this, I would appreciate it very much. Kathleen Seidel --KathleenSeidel 18:13, 30 April 2009 (UTC) adminship I'm not sure if you have mediawiki adminship experience, but in any event, I promoted you to admin so you can block troublesome ips. If you don't have much experience, go gentle at first, there are others here with experience to help out. As for me, I've only been handing out 3 day blocks so far, the default, because most vandals just get bored and do something else pretty quickly.----Jimbo Wales 02:26, 1 May 2009 (UTC) In your spare time... Please have a look at and the "Welsh" page I copied its essentials to (among my most recent edits). Any ideas for improvement in the next 10 hours (while I sleep) welcome. Kathleen's US Health Depts page looked (last time I saw it) as if it needed stuff copied to individual state pages. Maybe you and she can discuss that and you can devise a smart way to do it while adding any headings and categories the state pages may lack. Thanks, pal! Hey, your blog item on the subject deserves wider publicity. Squidoo, Facebook, Twitter, ... ? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 15:38, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Hello I'm SBR09, founder of http://www.weirdworld.wikia.com, Weird World Wiki. It is a free fanon where you make fun of things and even create anything. There are some rules like no cussing, but tell me on this wiki if you want to join. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 20:59, 3 May 2009 (UTC) State of the wiki Hi, I'm just contacting a few of the active users to call your attention to Forum:State of the Wiki. Please spread the word to other active users or perhaps even through email if you know interested parties!----Jimbo Wales 16:10, 9 May 2009 (UTC)